Endless Fates
by Nenjax Ursus
Summary: The adventure of multiple friends travelling across the multiverse to save Infernx' world and to finally give Genesis the title of Hero that he's always wanted. Rated for the fighting scenes.


Endless Fates.

A/N: This is based on a roleplay I participate in on a daily basis, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown in this story.

Chapter 1: An Unknown World.

Sitting in her home on top of hill overlooking a small, prosperous town, reading a book to his daughter was a man known as Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER first class of ShinRa, the controlling power of his home planet.

He had previously escaped ShinRa's most elite warriors known as Deepground and had fled, but not before finding a homeless, freezing baby lying in the streets of Midgar. Making a split second decision, he had picked her up and fled with her to Banora, his home town.

Unfortunately, he was still a wanted man. Just a few years ago, he had abandoned ShinRa and kidnapped his fellow SOLDIERs to turn into his own personal army in a fruitless search to find a cure for his Degradation, an illness that drained his strength and very life force that nearly resulted in his death, until he was saved by the Goddess Minerva. However, ShinRa were still trying to track him down and kill him, they couldn't have an officially dead member of SOLDIER still running around.

He'd managed to evade them for years now. He'd managed to raise his now 10 year old daughter for 8 years to be a SOLDIER that would eventually invade ShinRa and take them down from the inside.

Exodus, however, didn't know that she was adopted because Genesis was worried how she'd react to hearing who her real father was.

Genesis had LOVLESS open in his hands as he read to his daughter act V, unaware of the ShinRa attack helicopters heading towards Banora.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice." Genesis quoted almost lovingly.

As Genesis said the last word, the attack helicopters opened fire, unleashing bullets and missiles onto Banora.

Genesis didn't have time to react as a missile impacted into his house, blowing it up.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in the middle of a forest clearing in the middle of nowhere, Exodus was nowhere to be seen.

As he stood up, he went to draw his Rapier, only to find its handle but no blade. "Damn, I guess I'll make a couple of new ones as soon as I can." Genesis muttered to himself when a large growl sounded from nearby. Genesis pulled out his Firaga materia as he approached the growling.

~A few years ago in another dimension~

In a cave, looking up to his mother, a large light blue furred wolf with crimson slitted eyes known as Memes, at least in English, lay docile as she spoke.

"When you find a powerful human dear, I want you to stick by them and give them your unending loyalty. There are very few humans on our world worthy of you Memes, but I know you're worthy of them." She approached Memes and hugged him. "You will be great, Memes."

Memes' mother then turned around and went out of the cave. "I will be back before you know it, dear."

Memes looked at the mouth of the cave. He'd never left it, mainly because he was still just a puppy, so he didn't know what to expect when he finally did leave.

As Memes waited, he fell asleep.

~Memes' dream~

Memes opened his eyes and saw a tall woman in a red coat and twin swords on her hips with a bright, red flower glowing in her hands. Memes looked at the woman in awe; in his mind one word sparked 'master'.

Memes looked down, having felt unworthy of looking upon this powerful woman and saw something gleam on his neck with glowing balls in it. There was a word that Memes couldn't read.

"Memes!" He heard the woman shout at him, immediately grabbing his attention. "Pay attention!"

Memes looked up to see a large, rock dragon bearing down on him.

"Go with Infernx and take back the portal room!" The woman ordered as a wing appeared on her back.

Memes didn't know what the woman was talking about, but his body clearly did as he approached an obviously powerful man and sneaked past the stone dragon that looked like it was going to attack him.

He ran up to the man who shouted. "Wake up, Memes!"

"Huh?" Memes muttered, opening his eyes.

~In the cave~

Memes woke up to see his mother shaking him. "Get up! We need to get out of here!" Memes looked around and saw glowing, burning red stuff bearing down on him. He quickly stood up and ran out of the cave.

Once outside, he turned around to see his mother, only to see the entrance of the cave blocked by a large, brown object that was also glowing with the red stuff.

"Mommy!" Memes yelled, panicking, before trying to run over the red stuff, but he couldn't as it burnt his fur painfully. "Mommy!" He started crying.

He waited until the painful red stuff stopped before climbing over the brown object and into the cave where he saw his mom sleeping.

"Mommy?" Memes asked, poking her with his paw. "Mommy? Are you OK?" However, she wasn't waking up. Memes started tearing up. "Mommy? Wake up, Mommy!"

His mom's eyes barely opened. "Memes…" His mother muttered.

"Mommy!" Memes shouted excitedly, bumping his head into hers.

"Memes… go, find the human worthy of you and always remember; I love you." Memes mother smiled at her son as he started to openly cry.

"I will, mommy." Memes said, bawling.

However, she didn't hear him as her eyes closed for the final time.

Memes cried over his mother's lifeless body. "I will make you proud, mommy." Memes once again fell asleep. However, he was soon woken up by a large, male wolf.

"Memes." The alpha male of his pack growled. "Now that your mother is dead, you have no place here. Leave here, Memes and never come back! We have enough puppies of our own to worry about you, runt. Leave, now!"

Memes quickly scrambled to his feet and ran, full pelt out of his cave and as far away as possible.

He ran into a town where he started living by himself, going from human to human, not finding a single one of them worthy of him.

After years of going through humans, Memes stumbled across a knight, a very powerful protector of the town. Memes immediately found this man to be the strongest around and served him, helping him keep out the local bandits and local monsters, but he didn't trust the man as he liked to go around, boasting about his strength and taking advantage of his power in the local taverns.

However, the Bandits had started coming at the town in greater numbers and the town guard were starting to lose to the battles more and more, even with Memes on their side.

One day, the greatest number of bandits and monsters invaded the town. Memes started to fight the bandits, however, one swung his sword at Memes' neck and the next thing he knew, he was in an unfamiliar forest clearing, surrounded by monsters.

He growled and barked at them, but they were advancing slowly. Memes started to lose his nerve, but still growled at them. However, before long he shouted. "Help!"

Very, Memes heard running footsteps before large, red flames came out of nowhere and struck the monsters, killing them.

Memes looked up to see a powerful looking woman with a red orb in her hand. Something sparked in his repressed memory, she looked very familiar. The red hair, the blue eyes, the red coat and the fire in her hands, but, for some reason Memes couldn't remember her name.

"Who are you?" Memes asked, looking at the woman in awe.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, Red Mage." This 'Genesis' replied.

"That doesn't sound like a girl name, though." Memes said innocently.

"I'm not a woman." Genesis said before she realised something. Her voice sounded much higher, she looked down to see her breasts. "The Goddess seems to have a very cruel sense of humour." She said, testing out her balance by rocking on her heels.

"Well, then." She said, looking down at Memes. "You can call me Jennifer. Jennifer Rhapsodos." The newly christened Jennifer told Memes.

"OK." Memes said, frowning. How could she take this so easily?

Soon, a shout caught their attention.

~In yet another dimension~

In a courtyard, a young angel known as Blade was sparring with his older brother, a demon known as Blake until he was hit onto the ground.

"You're still weak, Blade!" Blake yelled at Blade as he stood up.

"No I'm not!" Blade yelled, swinging at Blake wildly who dodged it.

"Pay attention! Attacking without a real target in mind will cause you to miss easily. Worthless." Blake muttered, sheathing his sword. "You're a disgrace to angels, Blade. Get your head in the game or I won't train you anymore." Blake turned around and headed back inside, leaving Blade to glare at him.

"I'm not worthless." A bright light appeared in front of him. "And I'm going to prove it." He proceeded through the light and appeared in a large forest.

"Dammit!" He yelled. He thought he'd be taken somewhere with lots of enemies to kill.

Soon he heard footsteps running towards him and unsheathed a Katana.

However, he was soon interrupted as a tall man fell out a nearby tree and landed on his face.

"Sorry about that. Esherion Rimskai, at your service." The man greeted, extending his hand.

"Blade." Blade said, reluctantly shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, it seems we have a couple of newcomers." Esh pointed out Jennifer and Memes behind Blade who turned around to see them.

"We heard a shout." Jennifer said, looking at the pair.

"Sorry, that was me." Blade told her, feeling slightly sheepish.

In a nearby tree, a man wrote into his notebook, carefully observing the four. He had just appeared here, but he didn't care. He was used to these things happening to him.

"Woman, mage, clearly a leader." He muttered to himself, seeing yet another person, this one giving off an aura of an angel appeared close by. As soon as he saw the angel reach the group, he stood up and jumped onto the ground, causing everyone to look up.

"Hello." Jennifer greeted, smiling at the mysterious man. "I'm guessing this is it. So then, shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Jennifer Rhapsodos, but you can call me Jen if you want." Jennifer was still getting used to her new body, her new balance was proving to be weird as she kept falling forwards slightly, but she was a former SOLDIER, she would adapt.

"I'm Memes." Memes said nervously, he'd never been around so many people before.

"Blade." Blade said, not trusting anyone.

"Esherion, but everyone just calls me Esh." Esh told everyone, smiling.

"Kia." A newcomer announced. Clearly Jennifer wasn't correct when she said that everyone seemed to have arrived.

Jennifer turned to the mysterious man. "Who are you?"

The man looked at her with a calculating look before replying with a single word. "Infernx."

"Well." Jennifer started, looking around. "It isn't exactly a good idea to linger in a dark forest, wouldn't you agree?"

Memes looked up at the trees that seemed to be glaring at him, causing him to whimper slightly. "I agree with Jennifer." He said in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual.

"Indeed." Infernx said, writing something in his book before pocketing it. "Unfortunately, in an unknown location, it is highly unlikely we'll find civilisation within a few hours."

Esh nodded in agreement, despite being highly optimistic; even he knew that it was practically impossible to find any non-hostile life by nightfall.

Blade was almost tempted to say he wanted to stay in the forest. But a particularly loud roar put an end to that before the thought even left his mouth.

Jennifer carefully considered something for a moment.

"Stand back." She ordered, everyone taking a few steps back as Jen put her left hand to her face before throwing it out, summoning a large, raven-like wing causing Memes to gape in wonder, Blade's eyes to widen, Esherion to clap for a few seconds, Infernx to take his book out and write something in it and Kia to stumble back slightly in shock.

"See you in a second." Jennifer said, she always enjoyed summoning her wing in front of people unaware of it. She then extended her wing and shot up above the trees.

Looking around, Jennifer was completely unaware of an ambush of monsters down below. She looked around in all directions before spotting a rather large town to the North West if her sense of direction was anything to go by.

As she descended back to the ground, she saw memes bite into the neck of a monster, killing it. She immediately leapt into action, shooting fireballs at an incoming wave of monsters.

With the nearest monsters quickly approaching, she yelled at the group. "Follow me!" She flew north-west, closely followed by the group who didn't notice a weapon appear on Kia's hip. As she flew, Jennifer concluded that she couldn't go on with just magic. She was a Red Mage for Goddess's sake and while she could easily get along with just magic, she needed a melee weapon, preferably one like her old Rapier.

After what seemed like an eternity, the unlikely group arrived in the town where Jennifer landed and dismissed her wing into thin air.

Jennifer could already tell this was going to be yet another adventure she would have to see through. The sooner she got back to her family, the better.

End Chapter.

And with that, the chapter is over. I hope you will enjoy Endless Fates as much as I do.

See you all next time!


End file.
